Fascination Bordering On Obsession
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Unrelated drabbles for the Drabble Collection Challenge. Featuring young Tom Riddle, Neville Longbottom, and the Bloody Baron... Reviews are appreciated!
1. Should He?

The boy studied the gold and black ring he wore on his finger. It was his prize, his own piece of history. He rubbed his thumb over the coat of arms engraved in the stone. Should he?

He liked wearing it but that would defeat its true purpose. He remembered those fateful words that started this fascination bordering on obsession. It was a definition.

"_A Horcrux is an object_…"

Like a ring…

"… _in which a person_…"

An exceptional person…

"…_has concealed part of their soul_…"

Perhaps a seventh of their soul...

The boy took the ring off his finger and placed it on the table before him.

Should he?

**For the Drabble Collection Challenge**

Prompt: **Ring**


	2. When Healing Is Not An Option

The Healer adjusted her patient's pillows and set the glass of water on the nightstand. She then pretended to busy herself with the patient by the window. In reality she was watching.

People-watching was her favorite pastime. And there were plenty of interesting specimens coming through the doors of St. Mungo's every day. But there was one special boy who came in regularly. She couldn't look away. She watched as his round face lit up every time the bedridden woman handed him a piece of newspaper or a gum wrapper. The grandmother told him to dispose of the "trash." He put it in his pocket instead. Because he knew that it wasn't trash. It was a gift.

The woman in the bed waves and smiles as the boy and his grandmother walk out the door.

The Healer shed a tear for all of them. This is what happens when healing is not an option.

**Prompt: Healing**


	3. Even In Death

The Bloody Baron surveyed the grounds from the top of the Astronomy Tower. This was his sanctuary. The one place Helena knew not to come.

They haunted each other. This huge castle held so many souls, living and dead. But they haunted each other every time they crossed paths in the halls. Memories rose up between them. Unrequited love. Albania. A violent end.

He held out his hand through the window. The rain fell through the transparent shadow of what he used to be. He didn't feel it. All he felt was sorrow. His heart was broken, even in death.

**Prompt: Rain**


	4. Peter Always Followed

He had been separated from his friends while running from the caretaker. You would think a Marauder would be able to navigate the castle under stress. But here Wormtail was in some random classroom on the fifth floor. He leaned against the door, listening with bated breath for any noise in the hallway.

A shining light caught his eye. Movement in the corner. On closer inspection he realized it was his reflection in a mirror. He came closer to look at himself but enchanted mirrors don't show your true reflection.

_He is tall, proud, and successful. He's surrounded by James and Sirius and Remus looking up at him in adoration. He's holding Alice's hand._

He was so fixated on this vision in the glass that he forgot where he was until a loud crash outside the door made him jump.

"WORMTAIL! COME ON!"

James was always there to save the day. And Peter always followed.

**Prompt: Successful**


	5. Not Easily Fooled

She spies the familiar glint in his eyes. The one that tells her he is about to do something incredibly stupid. Or perhaps he has already done it. He exchanges glances with his twin and seemingly gives the signal. Blood suddenly spurts from his brother's nose like a fountain.

She summons the other half of the Nosebleed Nougat then shoves it into his mouth.

Minerva McGonagall is not so easily fooled.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

Prompt:** Familiar**


	6. When Push Came To Shove

The face of Bellatrix Lestrange kept coming to the forefront of his mind as he prepared himself for the DA meeting. He was going to learn everything Harry showed him if it was the last thing he did. The whole school had probably made the connection between Bellatrix and his family thanks to that lovely Daily Prophet article. He gripped his wand and focused harder than he ever had before. He finally understood what these meetings were about, why he needed them. He was ashamed that it took him this long to truly realize it.

He shot a disarming spell at Hermione and caught her wand as it flew out of her hand.

Neville knew that when push came to shove he really was a Gryffindor at heart.

Prompt: **Push**


	7. No Sense

He drummed his fingers on the shiny wooden counter. He should buy her a butterbeer. He wouldn't say a word. She seemed to like him best when he didn't talk. Which was weird because he thought he was quite witty. The sound of his fingers hitting the wood kept time with the pounding of his head. He looked up and met the barmaid's eyes and realized how pathetic he must look.

Madam Rosmerta raised her eyebrows in expectation. "You want anything?"

He looked back at the girl surrounded by her friends. She already had a butterbeer and an admirer. James shook his head and walked out of the Three Broomsticks in search of Sirius. There was no sense in wasting a perfectly good Hogsmeade trip pining after Lily Evans.

Prompt: **Fingers**


	8. Need

She sat studying her books by the blue flame she had conjured and kept in a glass jar. She looked over at Harry's sleeping form, then at the empty bed where Ron should be. Harry turned over in his bed restlessly. Neither of them had slept much since Ron left. Tears came to her eyes and she tried again to read her book. The words swam before her eyes. She closed them but she could still see the blue light dance behind her eyelids.

Ron should be here. He had always been there on their adventures. They needed him.

She needed him.

**Prompt: Flame**


	9. Maybe

The whole room watched the bride and groom as they had their first dance. Everyone except George. He was too captivated by the maid of honor. Angelina smiled while Katie and Charlie shared their special moment. George couldn't help but think that if things had gone differently, he might be watching her dance with Fred right now. But that's not how things happened. And the fact of the matter was he wanted her.

Maybe it was disrespectful to his brother's memory. Maybe he only liked the idea of her. Maybe…

The rest of the wedding party was supposed to dance now. He went over to her to and led her to the floor. He met her eyes and he began to get the feeling that maybe, just maybe…

Maybe it was time to let go.

**Prompt: Let go**


	10. Men Are Babies

Hermione ladled out some soup to bring to her husband. It was Molly's recipe. When Ron was sick he always asked for his mother's soup. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sit up, Ron."

"I'm too weak," Ron groaned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. No soup for you." She made to get up but he grabbed her sleeve.

"Wait, I'll get up. Need soup." He sat up and took the soup from her. She shook her head. Men are such babies. He swallowed and called after her.

"Thanks, love!"

**Prompt: Weak**


End file.
